elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Gravity/Life Arena Grinder
My homebrew deck for arena grinding. Almost always wins bronze, wins silver about 95% of the time, and fares well enough in gold and platinum to get special spins relatively consistently. The Strategy/Idea Plays like a control deck. In general, start with otyughs (only go for chargers if your opponent is something like mono-aether against which otyughs are useless). Priority is to lock down your opponent. Eat up what they play, play Shard of Gratitude to keep yourself alive (note: in the arena or versus cpus, it may be worthwhile to wait before playing SoG - the CPU will usually deflag/steal your pillars whenever it has excess quanta). Once you have lockdown, the win condition is the chargers + mitosis. In rare cases (ie if the opponent has an Owl's Eye or the opponent has multiple scorpions/puffer fish), it is a good idea to rush otyugh + mitosis immediately. If you know the opponent has creature control, you may wish to play whichever creature is more useless first to bait out the control (especially good vs ai, but can backfire if they don't have the control). Charger + mitosis rush is generally not feasible in the arena, but may be a viable strategy in certain PvP matchups. The Deck Note: seems SoG is missing. The remaining cards are Shards of Gratitude. Written Version: Mark of Life 15 Gravity Tower 4 Elite Otyugh 4 Elite Charger 5 Shard of Gratitude 2 Mitosis Matchups and Other Options In most of these matchups, I refer to gold/platinum level arena decks, not PvP. In general, this deck does well against creature heavy decks and does poorly against creature control heavy decks. Hyper-aggro - Rainbow Supernova/Cremation/Mono-Life Usually wins against these decks, though will lose to variants including creature control (ie rage potion/lightning). Mono-Aether/Aether variants Surprisingly difficult matchup, because this deck has no way of removing Lobotomizer. As long as Aether has its weapon, you can't beat it. You can run Shard of Focus, but I find that it usually isn't worth the slot in other matchups. You need the pillar base to ensure you get early otyughs. Mono-Fire Usually does well but can be killed by Fahrenheit (especially when the opponent has 200 hp). Also loses to more creature control heavy variants. Mono-Dark Usually does well. As long as you have an early otyugh up to eat devourers/pests, you can snowball from there and eat the dragons too. Mono-Gravity Does poorly because otyughs can't eat each other/chargers, UNLESS your opponent runs shards of focus (which is actually quite likely in the arena). In these cases, you usually win. Unless your opponent is running a Titan/Flying Weapon or acceleration based deck. Mono-Water Slightly good matchup. Usually does well, but can lose to excess freezing. Early shard of patience can also be destructive (prevents you from eating the creatures with otyugh). Ghost of the Past + Nightmare Does reasonably well because elite otyugh can eat up ghosts. Multiple reverse times can kill you though. Mono-Air/Shard of Freedom Pretty even matchup. If opponent gets 3 or more shards, you have pretty much lost. Eagle/Owl Eye also means you lose. Otherwise, should be fine. Poison Usually loses. As long as the opponent has Shard of Sacrifice, it's pretty tough to win. Pillar Destruction - Earth/Time, Earth/Water, Earth/Dark Usually does well against these decks. Have otyugh eat up everything, sustain with shards. Just be careful not to deck out. Stall - Miracle/Stone Skin/Dissipation Shield/Antimatter/Deck-out Usually beats these decks because the charger + mitosis combo runs through shields and damage output grows each turn. Upgrade Order/Priority First Otyughs Then Chargers/Shards (depends on whether you are losing because you don't have enough firepower or whether you find yourself losing more to rushdowns) Lastly, Pillars/Mitosis (again depends on what you are losing to, and whether you have trouble getting turn 2 otyughs) Category:Control Category:Lifegain